


Love, don't Go

by shxleav



Series: LOVEvolution [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bahasa Tidak Baku, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Karena sebenarnya Seungyoun berharap Jinhyuk datang dan mereka masih bisa bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: LOVEvolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696960
Kudos: 4





	Love, don't Go

Tidak ada yang menyangka mereka akan bertemu di konser Tulus. Mereka sudah berpisah sejak seminggu yang lalu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang saling menghubungi. Jadi saat datang dengan sama-sama berkaus hitam dengan logo serigala BBW, celana _ripped_ jeans dan sepatu _converse_ merah, keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Karena inilah setelan yang mereka janji akan pakai untuk menonton konser sebelum mereka putus.

"Eum ... hai," sapa Jinhyuk canggung, "aku pikir kamu gak bakalan nonton konser ini."

"Hahaha .. iya nih, gue gabut makanya datang."

Bohong. Karena sebenarnya Seungyoun berharap Jinhyuk datang dan mereka masih bisa bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya. Serta rasanya aneh saat Jinhyuk masih menggunakan 'aku-kamu' padahal hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

Konser belum dimulai dan masih banyak orang yang mencari tempat duduk yang tertera di tiket. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dan merasa canggung, padahal dulu sedekat nadi. Saat memutuskan untuk mengajak mengobrol, keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara lantara menoleh ke arah satu sama lain dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kamu duluan deh." Jinhyuk mengambil inisiatif untuk memecah kecanggungan.

"Lo aja deh, Hyuk. Kayaknya lebih pentingan punya lo daripada gue."

Namun, keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya saling bertatapan. Mereka baru melepaskan pandangan dan fokus ke panggung saat pembawa acara mengumumkan konser akan segera di mulai. Saat pembuka yang hanya musik instrumen, nadanya ceria dan membuat Jinhyuk tersenyum dan tanpa sadar menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama. Membuat Seungyoun tersenyum dan berharap waktu bisa melambat untuk momen ini.

Karena setiap detik yang terlewati sangatlah berharga dan setelah ini selesai, mereka akan benar-benar berpisah. Tidak ada lagi kata ' _kita_ ' di antara mereka berdua, hanya ada Seungyoun yang segera dinikahkan oleh orang pilihan keluarganya dan Jinhyuk yang memilih mengejar gelar S3 di Dublin.

Lagu demi lagu berlalu dan sejujurnya Seungyoun tidak fokus ke depan, karena lebih asik melihat Jinhyuk yang bereaksi mendengar lagu-lagu yang dilantunkan Tulus. Mereka berdua menyukai penyanyi ini karena banyak makna yang bisa mereka bahas. Pernah waktu kuliah, mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai jam 2 pagi hanya untuk membedah lagu 'Pamit', yang mana Seungyoun yang sebagai pihak pro dan Jinhyuk sebagai pihak kontra.

"Lagunya kayak kita ya?" tiba-tiba saja Jinhyuk berkata saat Tulus menyanyikan 'Pamit', tanpa menoleh ke arah Seungyoun. "Padahal ini lagu yang bikin kita sampai diusir sama pemilik warkop karena gak bisa menutup tempatnya."

> Izinkan aku pergi dulu  
>  Yang berubah hanya  
>  Tak lagi kumilikmu

"Kita akhirnya jadi teman ya, Hyuk?"

> Kau harus percaya  
>  'Ku tetap teman baikmu

"Iyalah, sepuluh tahun itu apa, Youn?" Jinhyuk tertawa dan Seungyoun tersenyum.

Mereka menjalani hubungan sejak SMA, kuliah dan berbagai fase hidup hingga di titik ini. Mereka tumbuh bersama, melalukan kekonyolan bersama dan mencintai dengan bodoh hingga cinta yang dewasa.

Namun ... nyatanya pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menjadi teman baik.

"Eh, ini lagu apaan?" celetukan Jinhyuk membuat lamunan Seungyoun buyar. "Loh, ini lagu artis lain kenapa Tulus nyanyiin?!"

Seungyoun mencoba mencari tahu lewat HP-nya dari penggalan lirik yang ditangkapnya dan meringis membaca lirik keseluruhannya. Apa dunia memang senang mempermainkannya sampai _set list_ lagu di konser ini mengatakan di depan wajah kalau Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk setelah ini tidak akan sama seperti dahulu?

> Cinta jangan kau pergi  
>  Tinggalkan diriku sendiri  
>  Cinta jangan kau lari

Tidak tahu sejak kapan bahu Jinhyuk bergetar dan tangan Seungyoun menarik Jinhyuk untuk ke pelukannya. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan semua orang yang menatap mereka aneh atau kenyataan kaus Seungyoun terasa lembab karena air matanya Jinhyuk.

"Gapapa, Hyuk, nangis aja." Seungyoun mengusap pelan rambut Jinhyuk dengan sayang.

Kenapa hidup harus seperti ini pada mereka?

Kenapa Seungyoun harus dipaksa orang tuanya untuk segera menikah?

Kenapa Jinhyuk harus diterima beasiswanya di Dublin sehingga orang tua Seungyoun tidak mengizinkan mereka bersama hingga napas terakhir di dunia?

Setelah lagu yang kalau Seungyoun google adalah 'Cinta Jangan Kau Pergi' berakhir, Jinhyuk beringsut menjauh darinya. Rasa hangat yang ada di dekapannya hilang dan rasanya salah, tetapi saat merasa tangan kanan Seungyoun digenggam, Seungyoun tahu bahwa semua ini juga berat untuk Jinhyuk.

Sampai konser selesai, genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas. Juga mereka memilih tetap duduk sampai hampir tidak ada orang lagi di sekitar mereka.

"Youn, kamu kemari naik apa?"

"Mobil, Hyuk. Kenapa?"

"Nebeng dong, hehehehe."

"Kebiasaan," Seungyoun hanya tersenyum, "ayo, ntar kita dikunciin di sini."

Mereka tetap bergandengan tangan keluar dari tempat konser sampai parkiran mobil. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama itu, tetapi berjalan beriringan dan sebelah tangan saling digenggam lebih dari cukup. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat itu, tetapi mencoba menikmati waktu bersama selama mungkin sebelum benar-benar menjadi teman.

Gandengan mereka terlepas saat masuk mobil dan menjalankannya untuk melaju di jalanan ibu kota. Mereka bercerita tentang konser dengan semangat, seolah lupa tadi sempat berpelukan saat konser berlangsung.

"Youn, rumah gue kelewatan!" seru Jinhyuk saat sadar Seungyoun tidak menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Seungyoun...."

" _Please_ ... biarkan malam ini gue egois."

Jinhyuk hanya bisa menghela napas. Saat mobil berhenti di dekat taman, Seungyoun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, tetapi tidak dengan Jinhyuk. Dia tahu Seungyoun melepaskan sabuk pengaman bukan karena ingin turun, tetapi ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannya.

"Jinhyuk ... gak bisa ya?" tanya Seungyoun yang menatapnya putus asa. "Apa gak bisa kita gak jadi teman? Apa gak bisa kita bersama hingga akhir?"

"Dan berapa kali aku harus menjawab untuk kamu paham, Seungyoun?" Jinhyuk seolah tidak goyah, padahal dadanya sesak untuk mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya ingin diucapkan. "Aku sayang kamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membuang mimpiku untuk seseorang."

Keduanya saling bertatapan, lalu entah siapa yang memulai untuk menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Saat bibir mereka bertemu dan seolah mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa ini membuat mereka semakin terluka. Karena meski mereka saling mencintai, ego masing-masing tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Meski mereka meminta untuk tinggal demi cinta, nyatanya tidak bisa.

Karena cinta tidak pernah memaksa untuk tinggal.

Karena sesungguhnya, cinta yang sejati adalah cinta yang meski pergi ke mana pun, pada akhirnya akan memilih untuk pulang dan tinggal. Tanpa paksaan oleh siapa pun.


End file.
